Destined Love
by MinoriBaby
Summary: AU 'I only have one love, Hinata-chan.' She didn't want to hear those words. She had thought that maybe Prince Naruto would finally give her a second glance but his mind was still preoccupied by a dead person. Ch 1: Two fox demons thought it would be fun to explore the palace, thus Sakura and Ino enters our story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Chinese Wu Xia films.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi...

Summary: 'I only have one love, Hinata-chan.' She didn't want to hear those words. She had thought that maybe Prince Naruto would finally give her a second glance but his mind was still preoccupied by a dead person. AU Naru x Saku

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship.

Rating: M for later, due to violence and sexual references.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Destined Love**

**Minori Baby Presents**

**Prologue**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Fire Country**

It was spring, a season for new beginnings but he was someone who dwelled in the past.

He sat himself under the cool shade of a cherry blossom tree and sighed.

He wished his wife and daughter were alive to see the beautiful cherry petals flutter and cover the earth like a pink field of snow.

He glanced at the two dolls his wife had made for their daughter Yuki, his daughter would be three years old and running around if she had survived.

He stared at the tombstones in front of him and cried.

Prince Naruto used to be a cheerful man but all that has changed; he now relied on his bottles of sake to give him his small dose of happiness. He drank the liquor in one continuous motion; he didn't want to be sober.

He didn't want to accept the fact his wife was no longer beside him. He had once thought that having a family would be the happiest event of his life, he was wrong.

Naruto tried to force himself to smile; he had promised her to continue smiling.

He couldn't.

He started laughing hysterically like a mad man. He took another long swig at his endless supply of alcohol spread across the floor; he had lost count upon the number of bottles he had consumed.

His eyes became heavy so he decided to close them and free his mind to drift off to his sanctuary, a place where he could be together with his family.

.

.

Hinata crept softly towards the young blonde haired man; it was love at first sight and she had been in love with him for many years. She knew he would never look at her in the same way she did for him.

She would _always_ and _only_ be classified as his friend.

She wanted more, much more. She was jealous of his happiness. She envied that he would start his own family and whatever existence she had in his life would cease. She had thought that if his wife could disappear from this world then she would have a chance.

She was _wrong_.

She had committed a cardinal sin and the guilt of her crime would consume her pure conscious. Her felony was beyond redemption, she would keep it a secret for as long as she lived.

She struggled for his love over a dead person.

Hinata stared at his beautiful sleeping features and her eyes rested upon his luscious lips. How she wished that he would give her a kiss but since the passing of his wife, Naruto had rarely spoken a word to her.

_Perhaps he knew? He couldn't have, she had been so careful..._

Her gaze continued to stay on his lips which were so vulnerable and inviting. She wanted to kiss him despite the consequences that may follow; she had never wanted something so _badly _in her life.

She bent down to bring her head closer to his, her lips were centimetres near his and she could feel his shallow breathing.

"Saki," he whispered in his sleep.

Hinata stopped, his words had angered her and she was unable to hide her emotions. Jealousy consumed her once again because he would never call out her name in the same gentle and loving manner.

.

.

Naruto had sensed a dark and uncomfortable presence gazing at him; a small shiver ran along his spine. He suddenly woke up to the image of a very upset and scary looking Hinata in front of him.

Her hollow white eyes really scared him; he could see her veins bulging near the temple of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto spoke softly to break the silence, "you scared me there."

"Sorry. I have come to remind you that our wedding is tomorrow," Hinata stated.

"Why do you insist Hinata? I can only ever see us as being friends. I will never be able to give you the happiness you desire."

"I don't care." Hinata responded sharply and assertively for the first time in her life.

"I only have one love, Hinata-chan, and that person will _never_ be you," he said cruelly.

_Never be you._

_Never be you._

His words continued to echo in her ears and her hand moved upwards out of her control. She was about to swing her hand but stopped.

It wasn't in her nature to hit anyone, especially Naruto, she was soft but she wasn't weak enough to let him go.

"The wedding will continue whether you like it or not," Hinata responded coldly.

Hinata acknowledged the memory and love Naruto had for his wife. His words were also very clear to her but she was too stubborn to let go of her chance to be with him.

She wanted him no matter what.

She stormed off not wanting Naruto to see the tears sliding down past her cheeks.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The Japanese name Saki may be written with the characters for "blossom; bloom" (sa) and "hope; beg; request; rare" (ki). Yuki means snow. Naruto is forced to marry Hinata (General Hyuuga's daughter) as he is the only heir to his country. He must continue his lineage and set a good example to the people his country governs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the thumbs up Haruka, Minato and Swago.

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Ch 1: Two fox demons thought it would be fun to explore the palace, thus Sakura and Ino enters our story.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Chapter One**

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

**Outskirt of Konoha**

Two young mischievous foxes have decided to travel far away from their snowy hometown. They were forbidden to come into contact with humans, but curiosity got the better out of them. Despite the warnings from the elders and having lived 100 years, these two young maidens decided to journey outside their white perimeters.

Sakura and Ino had grown up together and they were as close as blood sisters, they were both orphans as their parents were killed by demon slayers. They were raised by grandma Chiyo and papa Hiruzen. Both girls were trained in magical powers that could be used as a defense mechanism.

Demons could be separated into two categories.

Evil ones and good ones, a demon could live for many years without harming anyone; if they train long enough they could even reach a state of divinity.

Demons could absorb the life force of humans or consume innocent demons to increase their power level. A strong leader could also gather an army of demons to control an area they desire. In a world with such evils, peace keepers or Taoists were highly trained in martial combat skills, and they possessed great spiritual upbringing to fight against demons.

Evil demons were seductive and devious creatures, they could even influence humans to obey and worship them.

.

.

Although the duo were fox demons underneath their beautiful disguise, they were both kind and innocent individuals. They were just bored of their forever white landscape and determined to travel out of their comfort zone.

They wanted to see more of the world and decide for themselves whether the world outside of the mountains was indeed as scary as how the elders predicted it to be.

Having reached 100 years of age, both girls had reached adulthood, and they really wanted to find their own paths. Travelling outside of their snowy fortress was indeed dangerous but it was a gamble both girls were willing to take.

They were determined and filled with courage.

Their aim was to find a purpose in life.

Their mission was to see as many places as they could and learn more about the human race, unbeknownst to them, they weren't aware that many evil demons also lurked about. They knew that grandma Chiyo and papa Hiruzen would be sending out their village members to look for them. The girls had faith that their brother Kakashi would be able to find them if they were to lose their way.

Sakura and Ino sat together on a slender thatched pogada roof, the tall architecture allowed them to oversee the entire Konoha city. They both rested their eyes on a gigantic castle; it was a magnificent building that stretched for many kilometres.

"I bet you that the inside of the castle will be beautiful." Ino exclaimed. She always had an eye for pretty things.

"I have to agree the outside of that building is stunning, I wonder what sort of people lives inside," Sakura replied.

"Shall we go inside and have a look?" Ino asked.

"Sounds dangerous, but I'm in," Sakura declared, she had always wanted to try some heart stopping venture.

"I heard the prince of this Fire Country will be getting married tomorrow," Ino stated and added, "There will be a lot of entertainers to celebrate this festive event, and we can disguise ourselves as two of the performers."

"Sounds like a great plan, casting a little magic to conceal ourselves amongst the humans can't hurt. This can be really fun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm not very good with dancing, how about I hide in the middle of the orchestra while you dance in the centre of the stage?" Ino suggested. She poked Sakura in the ribs and added, "You always wanted to try dancing amongst an audience."

"No way, that sounds scary."

"What if I dared you?"

"It's not like I get anything from a dare, what about a prize?"

"A prize... How about this flute I stole in the market? If you blow it, I will come to your rescue." Ino proposed.

"It is a pretty thing but Ino we shouldn't use our magic to steal," Sakura advised.

"It's called borrowing." Ino blurted and stuck out her tongue.

Sakura squinted her eyes back at her sister but Ino just responded by pinching both of Sakura's cheeks.

"You remind me of a happy piggy with your pink hair and all," Ino laughed.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Sakura shouted annoyed that Ino had compared her to a pig.

Sakura was going to give Ino the tickles because she knew Ino was a very sensitive girl. The blonde foxy wasn't going to stand still and let her friend tickle her, so she jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they both got tired of the game. Sakura was no match in stamina and speed against Ino, hence the sport stopped when Sakura got tired.

The pinknette sat herself on top of the slanted roof top and waited for Ino to join her. Ino stood next to a seated Sakura and began to play her flute. She had always been musically gifted; the melody that came out was soft and pleasant but melancholic at the same time. The girls both thought about their home, their loved ones and their deceased parents.

They had always wondered what life would be if they had parents.

All they could ever do was imagine a _what if_?

But at the very least they had each other so they weren't lonely.

Ino grew tired of standing and sat down next to a very tired Sakura. She lent her shoulder for Sakura's head to rest on; the girls both gazed at the gigantic circular white mass in front of them. The moon was full tonight and appeared much bigger due to the girl's high position.

"Hey sister Ino, I miss my parents. Do you think they are waiting for us on the moon?" Sakura asked.

"I miss mine too, I'm sure they are in a very happy place but it's not our time to go there yet, so let's just enjoy our time now." Ino replied and added to change the subject, "I wonder if the prince is handsome?"

"He probably is no doubt, I'm sure his wife would be very pretty too."

Sakura grew tired and drifted asleep.

"Sakura-dear, I'm sorry for dragging you out here with me. I must find the one who killed our parents. I won't be able to heal the hurt in my heart."

A set of very sharp claws came out of Ino's right hand as she crushed some tiles that supported her weight.

.

.

**Konoha Palace**

The palace was situated underneath a dormant volcano hence the residents were able to enjoy hot springs all year round. Although inactive, steam floated from the top of the volcano while molten lava was still present at the very bottom of the cone shaped mountain. The volcano was a famous symbolic icon to the Fire Country.

High ranking bureaus would often wear black cloaks with red swirls.

Royalties would be distinguished with a swirly orange design on their clothing items to symbolise the clan's hierarchy.

During this beautiful clear night, Naruto decided to relax in the hot spring in his living quarter's courtyard. He was still drinking his sake and unwilling to sober up. He could still admire the cherry blossom trees planted around the big yard.

A cool breeze made the petals flutter and land across the steaming water.

After a few more drinks Naruto's vision became a little blurry, but he suddenly felt another person's present. The steam and his fuzzy vision was making it hard for him to see. He could make out some pink and skin colour, as the figure came closer he realised the person was not clothed.

He noticed some long pink hair and guessed the person was female, _naked _and advancing closer to him.

His heart pumped faster, the pink colour felt very familiar.

He decided to close his eyes and let the figure come closer.

He really couldn't tell whether it was reality or a dream.

Naruto felt the figure's soft curves squashed against his rigid torso; he had really wished it was Saki. He could sense her breathing coming closer to his lips; he was about to lean forward and kiss whoever it was but stopped.

Saki was always a little concerned about her petite figure and the owner of the large rack pressed against Naruto's chest was _definitely _not his wife's.

Naruto pushed the woman away from him and opened his innocent blue eyes immediately.

He saw Hinata wearing a pink wig in front of him.

He felt _disgusted._

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I..."

"Seriously Hinata you've gone too far! How could you possibly think that you can replace Saki?" Naruto continued.

His words felt like glass piercing into Hinata's heart.

"I.. I..." Hinata cried. She didn't know how to explain herself. She didn't know what magic bean she had eaten to give her the audacity to play such a cruel trick.

"We... The marriage tomorrow... I thought..." Hinata mumbled thinking it was ok to act like husband and wife with Naruto considering they were to be wed tomorrow anyways.

"Please do not _ever _do that again," Naruto warned and added, "If you do that I will disappear from this country, I mean it so believe it!"

Naruto quickly hopped out of the water and grabbed his black yukata with an orange swirl design on the back. He wrapped the cloth around his body and grabbed his hakama pants and ran. He couldn't stand a minute longer being near Hinata.

Hinata really did step pass a fine line.

Naruto felt betrayed by his friend and worst of all he felt guilty to have mistaken Saki with another woman.

Naruto decided to stop drinking from this day onwards and it was a long night ahead for him as he lay awake sober. He didn't know how he should face Hinata tomorrow. The thought of her becoming his wife sent shivers down his spine.

She was definitely _not allowed _to sleep on his bed.

Definitely not.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ah! This story is turning out good. Black cloaks with red swirls, yea, I wonder who they are. Naruto will have an orange coat with black flames underneath. Heh never liked Hinata anyways. I have said this story is AU hence please allow for OOC. Please review to support this story or it may go on hiatus.


End file.
